


Cover Your Eyes

by ChillyPanda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Metaverse (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPanda/pseuds/ChillyPanda
Summary: Life is hard and you try to avoid doing anything that will add to the hardship. Of course, you haven't had much luck with this for awhile now. The worse decision you've made so far being the choice to attend Shujin Academy. Unable to escape the disgusting establishment you try to just blend into the crowd and avoid anymore trouble. Sadly you aren't that lucky and can only seem to find some type of trouble. Unable to see the world through open eyes, what happens when you walk through life stubbornly, eyes closed. Falling deeper unable to come up for air, what happens when a certain boy catches your eye.





	1. The Beginning

The soft sound of rain hitting your window nearly woke you up as you rolled over with a small sigh. You were drifting along the edge of conscious and unconsciousness trying to drift back to sleep; however, your unconscious mind refused to allow this. When you finally got tired of fighting it you sat up head in your hands. "Geez, can't i just stay...in bed all day." You let out a huff glancing about half expecting someone to make you get out of bed. When no one did so you laid back down nuzzling into the covers before an alarm went off, the second one this morning, and you knew you couldn't cut it off this time. "What day is it?" You sighed slipping out the sheets. You usually weren't so ditsy but for the last few days you found yourself studying to ensure a grade boost. You weren't the worse student but you could try harder to be a better one. Of course, your idea of studying was lazying around for hours and working in a frenzy at night. You barely got much sleep for the last day or two so when you saw that you were running a bit late you almost didn't react contemplating if you could just skip school all together. Through all the the alarm still blared mockingly making you roll your eyes and shut it off. You had to go even if the very place disgusted you. You currently attended Shujin Academy, one of the worst school around in your opinion. It was a disgusting place that felt more like a prison than a school where everyone seemed to be miserable. Secrets were kept to benefit others sick desires, people shoved others under the bus to protect themselves, and no one cared regardless. The more you linger on this the more sick you feel as a vile liquid threatens to creep up your throat and spoil your appetite. You let out a shaky breathe and finish getting ready focusing more on the rain. With every plop of a drop you feel more of your troubles drown away. If you knew what would've happened to you today you would have rushed to get to school on time. Sadly, there was no avoiding fate. 

.

.

As you walked along calmed by the steady downpour someone shoved past you nearly knocking you over. You somehow kept your umbrella over you head, not that it matter. "Oh, sorry" a soft voice mumbled as you fell into a puddle. "It's..." you held your tongue remembering the agenda at hand. Get to school without any trouble. "It's fine" you mumbled through gritted teeth. The newcomer noticed your annoyance and now wet attire and moved closer to offer some help; however, before this could happen someone else darted between the two of you mumbling curses. You again stumbled as they hit your umbrella making you step in a puddle. Unfortunately you got your socks soaked in the process. "Damn, it's really coming down" you glanced at him and recognized him instantly. Sakamoto Ryuji, someone you avoided religiously due to his trouble maker label. You turned to leave when someone tapped your umbrella. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry about earlier" the gentle voice lured you, those onyx eyes captivated you completely, and you found yourself speechless as you stared at him. "Um...are you alright?" he repeated a bit more concerned. "Huh? Fine... fine, yes" you sputtered moving back. You weren't ever interested in other people but today, in this moment, you felt a spark that scared you. "Good" he hummed glancing around "Since you have an umbrella would you mind if we walked together?" You felt your lips twitch into a soft smile. "No, I don't mind." "Lemme come along then!" Ryuji added rushing over nearly barreling into you. You were about to protest but he eyed you suspiciously. "You go to our school? I don't know if I've seen you...before" as he rambled on about this he leaned closer a bit. You moved back let out a low growl as your feet squished in your soggy socks. "Too close. Back up. Back off." The stranger here realized your discomfort and gently pushed Ruiji back. "Hm?" Ruiji glanced up and grinned. "Your the transfer student right?" The other nodded. As they talked you took the chance to slip away, run away, desperate to just go back to floating through life untouched and ignored. You felt anxiety creep up your back it's fingers clawing at your back. "Listen to the rain" you urged closing your eyes as you waited for the light to change. You could hear the drops plop on the thin umbrella gently. Cars rolling along wet streets illuminated your mind. Calmed again you walked along the street but not before hearing two voices again creeping closer. You turned back noticing they had already forgotten about you and were talking among one another. The closer they got the more you could hear. Words like 'Ann', 'Bastard', and 'Kamoshida' caught your attention and made your throat tighten. At some point you realized the taller of the two, the boy with onyx eyes, seemed to stare at you through his glasses. When you were going to look away the unthinkable happened...they just faded into thin air. You didn't even blink and soon they were gone as other students briskly passed you talking about nothing and anything. Your umbrella slipped out your hands as you nearly screamed. The sound of rain seemed to get louder as your horror increased consuming you. Chest heaving, throat growing dry, you walked back retracing the few steps you took before denial began to take over. You couldn't have seen them. Yes, you had to be imagining things because people don't just appear out of thin air and then you barely blink and then, poof, their gone. Yes, that had to be it you reasoned scurrying to your fallen umbrella that had just barely began to collect rain. You were pretty much soaked by time you got to school. When you tried to go into class the teacher sent you to the one place you wouldn't want to go to. You wished she'd sent you anywhere else at the time but no she had to send you to that pervert's office to get a spare uniform. Of course, he had spare uniforms...he probably kept them just for a moment like this. You felt the vile liquid burn your throat as it pooled waiting to escape you. Anxiety now had you by the throat as you stood in the hallway unable to do anything but shake and shiver at the thought of facing the one person you had worked so hard to avoid. 

 

You didn't say anything as you simply stood outside of his office feeling time pass by so sickeningly slowly. It wasn't until you heard someone in the office say something that you moved to leave. You couldn't do it. 

"Stupid children. I should've known he'd be trouble."

You tensed and quickened your pace hoping to reach a stairwell before he stepped out his office. You weren't so lucky. "Hm? Why aren't you in class?!" his shrill voice made you go stiff. "I had to clean my uniform...I got permission-" "You go here? I don't see you often...odd...I usually recall pretty faces." "I attend here, yes" you tried to sound casual but failed a bit. "Hmmm, your uniform is still wet. Wait in my office and I'll provide a new uniform. I'll be back." You watched him stomp off and peered around the corner for a moment before scurrying into a bathroom unable to breathe. There was no way you'd stay in his office waiting for the pervert to do something or say something. You'd have to avoid him for the rest of the day and felt content cowering in a bathroom stall. You wished to keep peace as you sat around hoping your uniform would finally dry when two pairs of feet stepped in. "Did you see?" "Yeah, he asked that weird girl to wait on him. You think she's already there?" One girl let out a small laugh "Yeah, took her time. I was wondering what was wrong with her...he acted like he didn't want her. Lucky bitch." "Not anymore." You sucked in a breathe at that as they continued unnoticed. "Maybe he'll be happy with her for the rest of the year...maybe he'll leave the volley ball team be...and the other few." "I thought Ann would have him reigned him in already..guess he can't be satisfied by a loose girl like her." You didn't know the girl personally but from what you've seen she didn't seem anything like the rumors. You wanted to speak up for her but couldn't. The words got caught in your throat as you covered your mouth. "Let's see if she's left his office yet. If she hasn't then he must really like her." The way the girl said it made you feel as if she loved the idea. You waited until they left to leave the stall unsure of what to think anymore. Even if you didn't go to his office half school probably already assumed you did. You felt like dying at this point because you knew there was hardly a way out of this mess. You just had to keep running from the inevitable until a miracle happened. Yes, a miracle. Even you didn't believe that the longer you thought about it. Unable to think on it anymore you waited until the sounds of transitioning students filled the halls and slipped into the crowd where the whispered followed you. They only stopped when he entered the hall in front of you. 

"I still can't believe it." Ryuji gasped with a goofy grin. "I know" the other said with a small smile. You found yourself smiling as well. "We have to talk about this tho-HEY" Ryuji moved to run over when someone else stopped him. A teacher that you actually liked in this hell hole, Ms. Kawakami. "I see you were late this morning, don't give me any more trouble. That includes hanging around with bad influences like Sakamoto." She cut her eyes at the blonde who rolled his eyes in return. "Besides you, I thought I told you to take that blonde out your hair! Get it done!" "Yeah yeah. Let's go." He huffed turning around before mumbling something you couldn't make out. The other nodded. "I'm serious about him...he's not a good first day friend. She's more of one." You tensed as both of them eyed you. "Her? Oh. I met her this morning." The tall boy remarked. "This is (l/n) (y/n), and (y/n) this is Kurusu Akira." Finally, you knew his name. "Nice to meet you" you stuck out a hand but took it back unsure if he'd want to shake it. He chuckled in response to your obvious nerves. "Try and keep him on the right path, I trust you. She's got a perfect record after all unlike some." She didn't direct this statement towards anyone but you could tell Akira felt a bit deflated at that. "Yes, miss" he said with a nod. You watched her walk away with wide eyes before turning to the boy beside you who just smiled. "It's nice to properly meet you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and stuff. It's super cool that people like this story so far especially since I love it too.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before moving to shake your hand, that air of nervousness still present. You reluctantly took his hand realizing how big it was compared to your own. Akira noticed you glanced at his hand and smiled a bit at you odd expression. "I guess we should talk more...or else Ms.Kawakami will never let me off the hook." "Yeah...she just...wants what's best for you, though" you mumbled still holding his hand. "Well I'm glad you aren't scared of me like the others" he hummed taking a subtle jab at the length of the handshake. "Scared?" You didn't understand the jab but let your hand slip out of his. He nodded. "Why would I be? Your just a sorta tall guy-" you cut yourself off before adding 'adorable really'. "Haven't you heard the rumors?" Maybe you were just a bit slow witted when it came to other people but despite hearing rumors you didn't connect the few you've heard to him. He noticed your slight dumbfounded expression and let out a small laugh. If it was alright he wanted to keep it this way. "It doesn't matter. I have to go, see you soon" he said hoping the abrupt exit would make you forget about everything. It didn't, no, what did was the hand that placed itself on your shoulder. "You didn't meet me in my office. How rude." You wanted to throw up when you felt his grip tighten as he gently pulled you back. "My uniform dried as I waited so I left-" his nails dig into you as he let out a tense sound. "Well, come see me now. I have to ask how you got in such an unfortunate state...bullying?" You glanced over at Akira who was watching from a distance. You didn't believe it but you knew you shouldn't mention him disappearing to anyone at all, even him. "My umbrella broke." Kamoshida nodded and grinned. "I'll get you a new one. Meet me in my office after school." "But I have homewo-" "It'll only take a second." By time you agreed Akira was gone running up the stairs briskly. 

 

"What to you so lon-" Ryuji paused when he noticed how shaken his usually calm friend seemed. "You...alright, man?" Akira shook his head rushing over to push Ryuji into a makeshift seat. "That girl...(y/n)-" "The one that saw us?" "Yeah-" "What did she sa-" Akira shook his head unable to find the words to shut him up without sounding too harsh. Ryuji stopped and waited for his friend to finish. "Has she ever...talked with Kamoshida before?" Ryuji made an odd face before shaking his head standing back up. "Of course not, she's a lil odd but she's not...she wouldn't willingly...no-why?" As Akira explained Ryuji felt more sick to the stomach for reasons Akira couldn't figure out. He could tell you never talked to him so he couldn't understand why he seemed so sensitive. "He can't just...not her...I mean not-not any of them but-it's..." he let out a long breathe unable to get any of the mixing emotions out without sounding like a child. "Forget it... we'll talk about her, or to her, later. Especially since she saw us and all" "Yeah..." Akira agreed still feeling a bit nervous about his reaction but he wouldn't bring it up as Ryuji went on about the morning. 

 

"Hello?" 

Head hung low you began to gather your things. 

"Um, hello?" 

You felt someone tap your shoulder and felt your throat tighten as if a snake was coiling around your air pipe. "Y..e...s?" you croaked turning to see a face you were shocked but happy to see. Anyone other than Kamoshida's face would make you happy at this point even though you didn't recognize the one in front of you right now. If you knew who he was and why he was speaking to you you'd probably try to jump out the window. "Um we haven't met I'm Mishima Yuuki" He stuck out a hand a bit stiffly and you shyly took it. "I'm-" "I know who you are...despite...you being quiet all the time" he smiled a bit and you noticed just how messy he looked. Bruised and battered. It made you a bit sad to see him like this even though you didn't know him at all. "Are you alright?" Mishima felt a bit of guilt when you asked that since if anything you deserved all the sympathy. "I'm fine, why?" "The injuries" you gestured to his face in a round about way. He stepped back with a chuckle. "Ah, practice is a little tough on me. It's my fault really." You nodded but still felt a bit saddened but this didn't last too long. "Kamoshida, he asked me to come and get you" he said after a moment unable to look at you anymore. You let a long sigh slip out as you took a few steps back. You would've been upset but you couldn't be upset at a face like that. Even with the bruises and band aids he still looked too sweet. "Can...you tell him I left already?" Mishima looked like a hurt puppy as he said "I can't do that, he'll know." Neither of you noticed Akira slowly gathering his things beside you. He was just the type that went unnoticed most of the time, unless he wanted to be seen. "Fine, I have to go then." Akira noticed you purposely left you bag and wondered why for a moment before picking it up. 

 

"Why...is he asking for you?" "He...saw my uniform was wet earlier and he...wants to give me an umbrella" Mishima nodded still avoiding you. "Do you think he'll.." you couldn't even speak the words. "I...I don't" he stopped looking as if just talking to you was tearing him to pieces. "Just...i'll...I can't say anything because I don't know anything." You realized he was extra upset because he had stopped beside Kamoshida's office. "It's fine, I understand" you patted his shoulder before moving to knock on the door. Mishima stopped you and gave you a pleading look as if he expected you to turn and run if he gave you the chance. You couldn't and you knew that. "It's okay, I'm just getting an umbrella" Mishima didn't react to your reasoning. If anything he seemed to be spiraling into a new guilt trip all on his own. You took the chance to leave him there unsure of how to console him or if you even could. 

"You took your time" Kamoshida huffed turning to you. "Sorry, the teacher wanted to talk to me for a moment. I didn't mean to hold up Mishima." He nodded. For awhile you just stood waiting for him to do or say something as he just eyed you. You tried not to fidget to avoid him making him comment on it. "Nervous?" he asked with a small smile "No, I just expected to have the umbrella by now." He stood up and walked over at an sickeningly slow place. "Well, I can't seem to find it. I was hoping you could help" he didn't wait for a response as he grabbed you by the shoulder and shoved you towards the other side of the room. "Check behind my desk, in cabinets, anywhere if you please" before you could even turn around he was behind you. You could feel him behind you just breathing out lifeless chuckles. For a moment you couldn't understand what he was trying to do and felt anxious the longer he just stood there until you realized where you were. In a corner of the room where if you even moved you'd rub against him with no where to go. Your throat tightened as he moved a bit closer as if egging you on to make the first move. You tried to think of what to say, or do, to get out of the situation but you couldn't focus long enough to think straight. Heart pounding in your chest, tears filling your eyes, you stood as still as a board trying to ignore his soft breaths that now seemed to move down to your neck. "Please" the word barely escaped you as you forced your eyes shut "Please don't do this to me. Anyone but me, please" you felt his chuckle as his lips gently grazed your neck and shivered. "What makes you so special? Why can't I?" When it happened you weren't sure but tears were now streaming down your face as you pondered what would make you worth of being spared by him. What made you different and what gave you the right to assume you deserved to be left untouched. No one else got off so easily so why should you? The guilt began to corrupt you as you covered your mouth with your hands trying to hold in every emotion that was trying to form itself in words and strings of broken cries. No, you couldn't let this happen. "I just remembered i left my bag in the classroom" yes, you finally recalled your escape plan. "Can I go get it? It's getting late." Satisfied with the damage he'd already done he moved out of the way letting you scurry past him desperate to escape. As soon as you left the room you felt a relief that you nearly forgotten. "I'm sorry" you turned and saw Mishima standing by the door still. Your hands fell to your sides as you realized he could finally look at you. Arms outstretched he moved closer with glossy orbs as he gently, cautiously, comforted you. You shivered as strings of sobs escaped you. "Are you headed home? I'll walk you" "No, i just need my bag...I'll be fine" Mishima nodded and left shortly after agreeing to check up on you as much as possible. He apologized a lot as well but you didn't blame him at all. 

 

Akira:

Hey

 

As you stood alone in a classroom staring at your phone re-reading the same message over and over again you wondered where your bag went on it's own. Did Kamoshida take it knowing you'd be stuck looking for it. Did he have it now?

 

Akira:

Hey

Have your bag. Can you meet us around the school?

You:

Okay

 

Maybe it was chance or just instinct but somehow you stumbled across Akira and Ryuji who looked like they'd been waiting for awhile. A new piece of guilt added itself to the pile making you smile apologetically in response. "What took ya so long?" Ryuji huffed. "Sorry" was the only response you could manage. "Well, glad your here now" Akira hummed passing you your bag. You smiled gently as Ryuji nudged you forward. "We wanted to have a talk, you pick the place." You glanced at Akira who nodded. "I can't...not today" you still felt sick after what happened and couldn't afford to breakdown in public, or in front of them especially. "Please?" Akira pouted batting his eyes with a slight smile. "But" you paused trying to maintain reason but instead you ended up saying "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

You ended up in some little quiet spot around the school stuck in a booth with Akira boxing you in. Ryuji sat across from you eagerly eating while eyeing you intently. Every second of it seemed to make your throat tighten, hands clammy, and eyes wander. "So, what is it?" you finally asked after what seemed like years of silence. "Two things actually" Ryuji began wiping his face "What were you doing talking to Kamoshida, and what do you remember 'bout this morning?" Akira watched as you grew a bit pale and began to fidget under the table. "What about this morning?" "You know about this morning, don't you?" You couldn't understand how to answer such a question. Were you supposed to swear not to tell anyone by now or would they kill you either way. God, today really wasn't your day from the start. "I...won't...tell anyone. I don't even know what happened. I just dropped my umbrella...I think...or it broke?" You were starting to lose touch on reality the longer you pondered on if the events from earlier were even real. "That's good. Now the second question?" "You didn't ask one" Ryuji stiffened at the tone of your voice. A second ago you sounded like you'd crack under any pressure but now you sounded as if you were ready to slap him if he pried. "I clearly did. Don't lie just answer. It'll do us both good if you do anyways" he tried to reassure you with a grin but you refused to be soothed. "Both? You aren't under any real pressure here...and...and I'm not...but even if I was what makes you think I'll make things worse by telling. I'm not an idiot! I've heard rumors about what happens to certain people when they..." you stopped feeling as if you'd faint from the overload of emotions that seemed to bash your conscious mind. Everything became a blur in a matter of seconds as you held your head upright unable to speak. You heard voices swirling around with all the other noise calling your name but for some reason you couldn't hear clearly. You tried to blink away the build up of tears to fix it but it didn't. Heartbeats jumping around in hyper activity the more you panicked over...you couldn't recall anymore. You were scared of why you couldn't calm down. You felt like someone was ramming something in your chest and then...you felt warm. Something warm just decided to wrap around you as tightly as it could rocking you back and forth gently. The panicked thought over the panic itself slowly subsided reducing themselves to silence. When your breathing finally calmed Akira gently let you go and began to tend to wiping your tears. You let him unable to truly protest as he smiled gently. The closer he got the stronger the calming scent of coffee seemed to be as it drifted up your nose. You let out a soft breathe and tried to start over. "Look, it's complicated right now...I'm not...a victim or anything. Nothing happened yet so-" "Yet? What are you waiting for? We have to do something." Ryuji wouldn't back down especially after hearing you use the word 'yet' so casually. "Look, Ryuji, I'm just...I'm gonna go" you shifted past Akira which was a struggle that he allowed to take place. "You can't just-" "I can and I will! I won't tell anyone about earlier this morning...now just forget we talked...forget we even know each other while your at it!" You were just about to storm off when Akira stopped you. You couldn't get why but he just gently grabbed your arm, lead you outside, and hugged you. "We care you know...remember that, alright?" The words had an equal effect of relieving and burdening you as you simply nodded. 

 

"What was that? You just let her-" "It's fine...I have her number. I'll ask to talk to her again but...something happened today...if we press her again..." Akira lost for words just stared at the table unable to say more. "Yeah...guess your right. Well I'll head out...sticking around?" "Maybe" was his simple response. Ryuji rushed off and shortly afterwards Akira did as well. His head buzzed with thoughts that he wished he could abandon for a least a second before he'd drown in his own grief. Sadly life seemed to have other plans for him when he found himself staring at a girl he'd seen earlier today. Ann Takamaki, she sat knees tucked and head in her hands as she sobbed heavily. It was concerning how people just walked past her as if nothing was happening at all. As if she didn't exist. Akira sucked in a breathe and leaned down to talk to her. She seemed nervous but not as badly as you were earlier. That fact concerned him even more. How long had she been dealing with him to be so calm? Somehow he managed to get her into the same little place to talk. She was a bit hesitant at first but eventually opened up. She tip toed around the full truth and what she knew she could say like a acrobat trying not to fall off a tightrope. Akira attentively listened to her filling in the blanks about everything and felt his heart sinking even more; however, the conversation soon ended and she soon left him to sit there thinking about everything that had happened. Once he finally got home he fell into his bed unsure of what to focus on anymore. He couldn't think straight and didn't want to think at all honestly. He needed any distraction and it came in the form of a text. 

(y/n):

Thanks for earlier.

Sorry for being so mean to you and especially Ryuji. 

Akira:

It's fine

Is it? 

I would've talked but you can only do so much... it wouldn't help.

Wouldn't it?

No. Be realistic.

Your just two kids

no one would believe you

 

Maybe. Even still you can talk to me. 

To us, I meant. 

 

I can't promise talking about that but I wouldn't mind talking to you, so, sure.

 

Aren't we already talking?

I mean casually

 

Aren't we already talking casually?

 

You didn't respond to him after that and he just knew you didn't want to admit that you overlooked something like that. He could picture you now staring at your phone unsure of how to respond. The idea made him grin from ear to ear. 

 

Well, you okay? Earlier you seemed like you were having a panic attack. 

?

Was it?

Never had one before? I dunno...maybe?

I'm fine. 

Alright

Night

 

He ended the conversation noticing that you didn't answer the question. You probably have had one before and he wondered why for a moment but was sure he'd find out eventually. For now he'd just let nature run it's course and let things happen hoping things went well this time around for him. 

 

The ache. It lingered as you stared at the phone reading the word 'night' over and over again. You let out a puff of breathe putting the phone down unable to cope with the feeling. You'd never felt that feeling before...at the cafe. Or at least not that strongly. It scared you really, the loss of control. Sadly, even more than that you feared the fact that Akira had brought you back from it. You had only just met him and somehow he easily calmed you down, you were grateful, but still. Unable to reason with yourself you blammed it on the coffee smell that clung to him. The bitter sweet smell always reminded you of nice times, calmed you. Yes, it had to be it. Eventually you dosed off once the doubt was replaced with content. Sadly, that wouldn't last very long. 

"Thats her right? She barely sticks out the little-" "Not so loud! I heard she went to him though."

You let out a small huff as you tried to ignore their voices. You feet slowly became harder to lift as you caught sight of the school. You wouldn't have notices your complete pause if it wasn't for Mishima rushing over.

"Hey, you okay?"

 A bit of tension left your shoulders as you nodded gently. "The rumors..." he began moving to rub the back of his neck "I'm sorry...you shouldn't have to hear any of that, so...sorry" you nodded. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." He still looked a bit worried as he mumbled something you couldn't make out. "How are you today though?" The question was a bit odd coming out of your mouth. You hadn't had to ask someone something like this, have a conversation like this, since...you weren't sure when. "Sports day... it'll be tomorrow, right?" You nodded "I'm... not looking forward to it. I can't wait for it to be over. Other than that I'm fine." The gears in your mind began to turn as you stared at him. The bruises, marks, all began to make more sense. "I'm sorry... you shouldn't have to deal with him." He nodded gently before adding "neither should you" making you smile a bit. It was an odd thing to feel good about, being miserable together, but you felt less alone. It felt a bit selfish but you told yourself you just liked knowing someone understood the position you were gravitating into. 

"Hey!" 

An unsuspecting voice called out to you, and you felt your blood run cold. Mishima had the same reaction as his pace slowed to match yours. "I know you hear me! Don't make me discipline you right here right now, I will" the way his voice rolled made vomit want to bubble up your throat. "I have to get to school" you grumbled letting your eyes dart to his own for a moment. He, smiling, stopped the car and gestured for you to come closer. You reluctantly did as he asked unaware that three others had seen the exchange. Akira, Ann, and Ryuji all glanced as the teacher pulled you in for a small kiss. Akira noticed the way you tensed and tried to move away, Ann noticed the whispers he sent your way, and Ryuji was ready to yell something when he noticed Mishima looking just as pissed. "No thank you" was all you said in exchange before returning to Mishima's side. "When did they get so close?" Ann hummed drifting over to the two boys. "When did you get so close with us?" Ryuji grumbled. "Hey! I just wanted to ask about her since you seem close.. but if you don't care then-" "No, it's fine" Akira budded in. Ann smirked "Well, before Ryuji said something, I wanted to ask what's up? Is... something going on between them?" Before Ann could get an answer she was offered a ride as well. She declined by stomping off. "We have to do something about him! It's settled by now right? We're fine to head back?" Akira smiled giving a small nod. "Hell yeah! Speaking of weird stuff, when did Mishima get so buddy buddy with her?" "Who knows... I don't like it though" Ryuji peered at the taller one beside him before smirking "A little jealous, buddy?" Akira let out a dry laugh before speeding up his pace. "Hey, wait up!" He didn't wait he wanted to catch up with the two of you just listen in. Nothing weird, he told himself. 

 

"You can't just-" "I don't think I have much of a choice anymore" you sighed. Akira moved in a bit closer. "You can't tell anyone... maybe they'd be able to help in some way" Mishima's desperate plea was met with silence that chilled him. "So... we're all stuck like this?" "Of course" you sighed quickening your pace. "Wait, where are you-" "He asked me to help him... check the balls this morning." Mishima felt the urge to throw up as he simply turned away a grimace painting his face. He missed Akira briskly moving past him and grabbing your shoulder. He missed you getting dragged by him out of sight, and he walked past the two of you arguing as his pondered over unpleasantness. 

"What are you doing?!" You hissed despite being happy to see him, a feeling that felt displaced in the situation. "We need to talk-" "About?!" You watched his eyes narrow as if urging you to stop wasting time with stupid questions. You swallowed and tried to distance yourself but he didn't allow it. "What am I supposed to do? Tell someone? Many people have tried! If I'm late it'll only make things worse so-" Maybe it was the fact that you still intended to let this happen, the anger that it was happening in the first place, or the fact that it was happening and he couldn't stop it like this annoyed him. Either way in his burst of rage he blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Just keep fighting! I promise I'll get you out of this!" A reckless thing to promise even though he had a plan. He watched the gears in your mind turn anxiously gripping you by the arm scared to let go. You stared at him trying to decode that odd expression of his to no avail. 

"If you could do that... please hurry, for my, everyone's sake" his grip on you slipped as you smiled gently, emptily, at him. "I have to go now... I'll be fine" he felt a part of him ache as he let you leave knowing who waited for you. He couldn't stop you. He couldn't make things worse. He didn't have a right to but still he wished he could just box you away somewhere out of harms way as it all got resolved. He sucked in a breathe before heading out himself. He didn't know how long of a day he had in store but he felt it in his gut, today wasn't going to be good.  


	4. Chapter 4

Today you'd try something new, you'd feel something new, complete apathy. As you headed to meet Kamoshida to organize the balls you felt all fear fade as the halls slowly grew quiet with each step. Eyes, they all drilled holes into you as you strode past unwavering. The words Akira said suddenly resurfaced adding some light to the glum outlook as you opened the door. 

"Ah, here you are" you slipped inside looking around. "Come here, I have them over here" you have expected him to pull down his pants as you walked closer but to your surprise he simply gestured to a knocked over rack. "Could you fix that, sweetie?" You nodded about to move past when in a swift move he shoved a hand down your shirt. You tensed about to react when you felt something-he placed a wad of cash inside your bra. You dug in after it turning to avoid his gaze. "What? Gonna count it?" He chuckled darkly. "I.. don't want this.." you shoved it back in his palm. "I refuse to be paid for something I don't want, won't do, and won't allow" while what you said sounded nice you lacked the motivation or conviction behind such strong words. The monotone dullness dropped the message to more of a statement rather than a demand. Kamoshida stayed silent as you stood determined. "Fine" he sighed with a small smile "I don't mind messing around for free... of course, don't ya need the money?" Each word was calculated and perfectly picked to personally put you back in place. It worked. He watched as you grimaced, cringed, and let out an odd tense noise that he enjoyed too much. "I still refuse to take it or your shit" this sounded more genuine. You didn't wait for him to respond as you shoved past him and did the work he asked. You wanted to make a point not make things terribly worse. Besides sometimes fighting doesn't have to be so upfront...yes, you'd still fight like he asked. You'd wait for it all to end. You'd trust him. Kamoshida watched attentively satisfied for now with the small peeks he could get at your undergarments. He was on his best behavior saving everything he had for Ann. Yes, he was sure today-or soon- would be the day he'd have her. What a prize she'd be he hungrily thought licking his lips. He didn't notice you take your leave as you slipped past without a word. You, unable to read minds, assumed he was still shocked by your outburst. You were still shocked as well. 

Time slowed as you realized the thin ice you stood on might have just cracked, not wanting to fall in you decided to weigh your options. You could feel your lungs tighten at the thought of seeking help from your family. However, who else did you have? You barely had enough to eat once you paid for your small place and if you asked for anymore after claiming to be fine you'd possibly get cut off. It was your own fault for accepting so little when you knew you needed more. Now wanting to be a strain, bother, annoyance, aggriva-oh. You couldn't move forward anymore as people flooded the halls. You couldn't focus on what they said as you fell in line and followed the flow of bodies. If you knew what they were gathering to see you would've fought against the flow not wanting to see such a horrid thing but instead you had a front row seat. 

"What's she doing?" "Is she really going to jump?" "She wouldn't... no, just an attention stunt." "You think so?"

You felt a weird sound escape you as you moved closer unable to truly understand the situation in front of you. She looked as battered and bruised as Mishima did, and you couldn't even see her too well. It made a part of you ache as you hoped with every fiber of your being that she turned away, decided against it, and the longer you held your breathe the more hope you lost. It happened in the blink of an eye. Her body rocked forward into gravity's hands as they led her towards...the ground. A falling star that no one could catch before hitting the ground. Screams and shock covered up the sound of impact. The shuffle of feet an yells from teachers sent the sickening peace into chaos that made you stomach churn even more. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed so at peace as she fell, or that she thought jumping was an option-no it was the 'why' that terrified you. He drove her that far...you knew this. You understood this and it teared at you as you wondered who could be next...would you-you paused. You saw Ann joining her and smiled wearily. She had to be breathing, you told yourself. Thankfully she was still alive. The relief from the strain made tears roll down your face as you let out shaky breaths. A teacher spotted you and advised you to stay in the nurse's office since you seemed unable to return to class. You took it as an opportunity to think long and hard about your situation. You couldn't call any family...no, you couldn't they were breaking their neck enough for you. To complain now would be...but finding an job was also hard. Anything you found turned out to be useless, underpaid, or fishy. You could keep trying but then you'd have to....Akira.

 

Hey.

Are you busy this evening?

Yes.

But later tonight is fine. 

 

You read it over again and couldn't shake the weird feeling, all coming from that set of words 'tonight is fine' and not understand what that meant. You decided to ignore it completely and keep going. 

 

You said you'd help me if you could right? 

Do you know any jobs I could apply to? It would help a bit. It's fine if you don't though

 

Stay around the school. When I'm not busy I'll show you to Sojiro. 

He'll probably accept. 

Thank you. Alright I'll wait for you then. 

 

You read your response over and felt a bit funny even still. You wished you could rephrase it to not sound so... like that. You couldn't describe it but something about the whole exchange made you question yourself. Of course, Akira didn't feel the same way as he found himself overjoyed that you trusted him. You were letting him help and he loved that more than anything. "Stop smilin' all dopey-what are you doin' anyways? Shiho just-" Ryuji shut up when he saw who was messaging and simply rolled his eyes. "She doin' okay?" Akira just nodded. "Good, now let's worry about the things at hand, ok?" It was odd that Akira was being reigned in, and he didn't like the disruption of balance. "We're going tonight. Ending it tonight." "That's more like it!" 

.

.

.

Where is he? The day passed by sickeningly slowly and right now, sitting here, wasn't an exception. It felt like you'd been waiting for hours just staring out the window of some cafe hoping they wouldn't ask you to order anything if you sat still enough. It was working so far but your legs were slowly falling asleep as you watched people pass by mindlessly. Nearly falling asleep on the window you hardly noticed someone had stopped in front of the window to tap on it. When you didn't react a small chuckle escaped them as they moved to walk inside. "I'm here" Akira hummed taking a seat next to you. "Oh? What took so long?" You paused realizing how terribly spoiled that sounded. "I mean-wait-I meant... what did keep your time.. like... what were you doing?" When you finally glanced at him he was simply staring back which only increased the panic. "Just curious... you don't have to answer" Akira nodded and leaned over placing his head on yours. You hated the fact that you couldn't see his expression now, and wondered if he did it on purpose. He did. "When did you become so interested in me" Okay, you immediately thought, he said it that way on purpose. Oh, how that got under your skin. "Oh! You said you could help me" it was a sloppy, sudden, change in topic that you should've smoothed over before hand. His chuckle told you he'd bring it up later but as he sat back up you smiled escaping the topic for now. "Come on, if your lucky he'll like you instantly. Maybe" As he stood up you followed ignoring his outstretched hand trying to help you up. "What's he like? Where does he work?" Maybe it was the fact that Akira already had you on edge when it came to topics, or the fact that you didn't take his hand. Whatever the reason Akira decided he'd set the stage for an absolutely amusing evening as he said "A cafe, right below my room in fact." It took all his effort to keep a straight face as you stared at him, searching for that look to tell you, assure you, he was toying with you on purpose. Of course he meant it but he'd never give you the assurance...not yet at least. "How nice. We'll get to see each other more often then?" You kept your eyes on anything but him as you said it eager to at least play along. "Looking forward to it" his words lacked the teasing touch as he sped up. He didn't like that, you thought, trying to match his pace. 

Once you arrived you noticed it was quieter than you would've thought and honestly you wondered how you'd even get paid. It didn't look like they got much business so how-Akira walked in ahead of you. A wave of... a mix of emotions hit you as you pondered the comment you said earlier. Maybe you should've added a laugh just to make sure he got it as a joke. Even if it wasn't a joke? You brushed off the question and rushed inside. "Kid... other kid" You smiled a bit at the man's confused tone. "She's a friend" Akira hummed moving further into the room. Sojiro nodded before giving the boy a sideways smile. "Already looking around, huh? Well... she seems alright-the type to keep you in line-but no girls over. Focus on school" it took a moment but when you understood you quickly refuted. "No, I'm here for a job. Akira said-" "I-I said..." he interjected sounding somewhat concerned for once. It was oddly adorable watching him trying to charm Sojiro into hearing him out. "She's in need of something... it's nice here and you could use the he-" "You should be help enough. Works for free, can lift whatever I ask too. Why would I need her?" Sojiro glanced at you again before moving to make a coffee. "How about this, kid? If I hear anything I'll tell this brat to sent you information on work. Won't take long, ok?" "Thank you so much" you rushed over leaning over the counter just to extend a hand to him. "No problem, sit down" the handshake was brief but firm. "Sojiro" he mumbled putting a cup before you as Akira headed upstairs. "(l/n) (y/n), thank you" Sojiro nodded, and quickly fussed at Akira for leaving his guest here with him. Akira argued he needed a moment and then they got into a bigger argument over a cat while you slowly sipped eyes on the television. Today, despite it all, felt like a good day. 

 

"Finally"

Akira barely got the word out as he fell into his bed. He knew he'd hear from Sojiro later about offering jobs without checking with him first. Of course, he planned to ask for you but didn't expect you to just out his intentions so quickly. Somehow it all worked out-everything did tonight-and he couldn't be happier. Kamoshida was taken down, you were okay and well, and now he could rest a bit easier. His phone was going off but he chose to ignore desperate to just take a moment to breathe. A part of him couldn't help but be disappointed though since he was hoping to see you in a apron. Even if it was a monthly job he'd take that over not seeing you around at all. Of course, he knew he could invite you over, especially if you manage to get on Sojiro's good side, but it was different. The dynamic would be different. He had to admit he was itching to walk downstairs, sit down, and innocently bat his eyes as he asks you to make him coffee. Watching you struggle to fix him the perfect cup of coffee would just make him melt. 

"KID"

Snatched out of the soft fantasy Akira huffed kicking his bag before heading downstairs. "Are you really gonna leave her down here? Why invite the sweet kid over if you'll just ignore her?" Sweet? He smiled walking over. "Sorry I had to finish some work" "Work" Sojiro echoed sarcastically gesturing to a cup of coffee waiting for him. "Sojiro is pretty nice-" "Drink, it'll get cold" He quickly interjected. "Anyways, I'm headed out. Don't sit up all night sipping my stock... she can't stay the night. Be polite, walk her home" "Alright" Akira mumbled turning the open sign. "If you get locked out wait outside until the morning, kid" Sojiro chuckled as Akira frowned at him like a puppy. Once he left the warm atmosphere followed him. You tucked your arms further into your sides to combat the nerves that began to eat away at you. 

"Well" Akira hummed leaning on the table, head tucked into the crook of his arms. "Well?" He smiled into his arm "What do you think? Will that be okay... waiting for news about a job, I mean" "That's fine." He nodded turning to you head tilted slightly. You instantly returned his little smile. "It's over now... how do you feel?" Over? You let what he said wash over you for a moment before smiling a bit wider. "How'd you do it?" His face changed from content to playful. "Do what? I haven't done anything" "You told me to... ya know... stay strong and stuff. You said it would be okay... you were the main person that assured me so strongly." He nodded urging you to continue. "Everyone else said things but... well, other than Ryuji, you assured me that something wou-" "Good things happen to good people" was his only response. The longer you gave him that questioning look the more he smiled until you settled on the only answer you'd get. "Well... whatever you did, thank you. Thank you from everyone... not just me." "No need to thank little old me, but... thanks" For a moment he hugged you before moving back. "So... what now?" you added missing the coffee despite just finishing it. "We see what happens. That's all-" he paused realizing this was his chance. "Of course, I could use some help-" "What's wrong?" It was over. That word bothered him a bit more than it should. He only met you by chance but unlike Ryuji or Ann you weren't as close to him. There was no connection... he had to forge one before you slipped away. "Keep Sojiro company... he seems to like you. Would you mind?" "Won't you be here?" Yes, was his annoyed thought. "Yes, but I'll have work to do.. besides... what if you get to meet a possible employer on the spot." You nodded. "Yeah... true. Alright, since you want me around so much" you made sure to sound as, painfully, playful as possible this time. He chuckled softly before rising. "Welp, let's get you home-" "Don't lock yourself out" Akira nodded smiling at your concern as you headed out before him.

.

.

.

"You could've kissed her-" "Ann don't-" "I'm just saying your making it sound-all-so romantic so-" "Shhhhhudup!" Ryuji huffed swatting the air in protest, Akira just watched the two regretting sharing entirely. "But honestly, she seems intere-" "Hey!" The three paused only to see Mishima rush past them. "Hey" he said a bit softer tapping your shoulder. "Hm?" "Did you see it? The other day-a lot's happened lately but-" "It's all over!" Mishima blinked a bit awe struck before agreeing. Apparently while you were out of school waiting for Akira an array of things happened, things he didn't mind filling you in on. Some calling card was left all over the boards before Kamoshida left. He threatened to expel him, Akira, and Ryuji for prying but luckily something-or someone-swooped in to save the day. "I know who it is though, do you?" His voice was hushed as he asked. You nodded with a small grin barely able to contain your excitement. "Imagine if they could do it again... they helped so many people. I wonder what'll happen... if anything.. it's so... terrifying" unable to smile so strongly he left it waver as a small chuckle escaped him. "He said it's over... so it's fine. It's over for you too" It was as if it finally clicked in his head, no longer lost in the rush of it all he sighed. "Right! I should keep looking forward, right? I'm gonna make them something... for them... maybe-I dunno" 

"They'd probably appreciate it!" Ryuji cut in. "You... you think?" Ryuji failed to notice in glint in the other boys eyes, questioning his association to the Phantom Thieves. "Yeah-" a nudge from Akira and he changed his tone. "I mean who wouldn't like gifts. What cha gonna make?" Mishima glanced at Akira who simply kept walking. "What do you think I should make? Something that might help them right? What would though?" Ryuji began jabbering on and on. You found yourself straggling near Ann as Akira stayed ahead. 

"So.." she mumbled leaning over a bit. "Yes?" The formal tone make her want to shrink away from the topic but she refused to back down. "Akira walked you home last night, then?" "Yeah... he told you? How come?" "....I'm not sure" it wasn't an entire lie. She wasn't sure why a guy like him would say something like that, he didn't seem the type to bring it up so naturally. "Oh... does he usually just do that?" You didn't sound annoyed but the question was enough of an indication to her... you liked him. "No" she said simply, and gave you a small smile. You returned it warming up to her presence a bit more. Honestly, walking with her made the time pass so peacefully you feared time had stopped. Everything had been on high speed until now so much so that the emotions of relief didn't hit you until the assembly. Kamoshida entered and rushed up, and stole the microphone. You feared what he might have to say... it could've been anything at all. The uncertainty ate away at you... but what he said... it was such a shock despite Akira's assurance. He admitted to his mistakes... even requested punishment in front of everyone....in front of you. Emotional constipation, as he cried on the stage falling apart before everyone he'd stood so proudly above... you felt... unhappy. Underwhelming. Everyone knew what he was doing, you thought, he's just saying the obvious. That bitter made you wanna throw up as they rushed him out like some victim insuring everyone he was 'talking nonsense'. You felt more relief last night, and truth be told this just made your insides turn. What if he was faking it? A few whispers in the room shared your sentiment as their hushed voices polluted the room swarming your thoughts. 

The rest of the day went on like any other. A weird normality had found it's way back to you. As you swayed back to the tune of order you felt out of place. You knew so much about things that weren't your concern, and it seemed to eat away at you as time passed. You blamed it all on Akira, of course. The lack of concentration, the loss of your ability to ignore the pain in your chest, and the weird urge to linger in his life-his friend's lives-when you had no real place there. To cope with this weird bundle of thoughts you decided that it was better to regain distance. Childish, but you didn't know what else to do. Visit Sojiro, hope to get a job as early as possible, and then avoid them entirely hoping to regain that dull continuity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to you can support me on ko-fi, I'll link it below.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/mysteryflavor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to you can support me on ko-fi, I'll link it below.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/mysteryflavor


End file.
